


What A Marvell

by OhGodOhNoOhFuckImGayFuckOhNo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Happy Ending, Or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodOhNoOhFuckImGayFuckOhNo/pseuds/OhGodOhNoOhFuckImGayFuckOhNo
Summary: Lucy finds herself found and wanted,  but not by any bad guys. By a guild with a reputation of destruction and family. In these trying time all she needs was a new family to get over the loss of the Cat Shelter guild. To get over the loss of her little sister, Wendy.





	1. Chapter 1

I've completely revised this story! I've added background and thanks to a few comments I'm making it multi-chapter 💜💜💜💜💜 thanks for the feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

“Lucy”, her great uncle spoke. Within his arms a young girl no older than seven clung to his neck, her little face was limp as her chest rose with her breathe. “What are we to do? “ He inquired, he placed the small girl onto his bed. 

“I could take her to Jude, we can't raise a child her Brim “, she claimed. The young girl stirred as the old man chuckled. 

“Not going to ask where she came from? That's quite unlike you “

“The sky dragon Brim, she can't stay here for much longer. There is little ethernano “ Brim shook his head, his loose gray hair fell to his face. 

“The man, Jellal, has put a barrier around this place. A star user much like your own mother, heavily body I believe “ he pressed his hair behind his ear and shifted his weight to the other leg, “he’ll know if we break it, I doubt he's even left the forest yet “

Lucy scowled, she flopped down into her bed and sighed. The young girl stirred again, wrapping the blankets around her small form. She closed her eyes and bore into the blankness of her eyelids. Brim shuffled around their home until a metallic clink alerted her to a sword being drawn. She lazily opened her eyes and glanced at the graying form of her insane uncle. 

“What if we teach her sword play? “ He thrust the sword forward expertly, the plain pommel nearly slipped from his hand; he sheepishly smiled, “you'll teach her swordplay”

“That could work, but she’ll be stunted magically. We live in a swamp old man, that fezz cutting off circulation to your brain again? “

“Its elastic now Lucy”

“That's what you said about the rope “

“It was one time! “

“Five if you count the Vulcans “

“Of course you bring up the Vulcans miss god of thunder! “

A small shriek came from beside them, the young girl stared at the old man who was angrily gesturing with a sharp object. Brim stuck the sword through the wooden floorboards before sitting down on the floor (in the act nearly impaling himself in his rectal region with said pommel). 

The blonde approached the girl, who latched onto her almost immediately. Her eyes widened as the bluenette attached herself to her waist. Lucy pressed her hair back, all the while her jaw hung open in disbelief. The little girl stared up at her with teary eyes and a dripping nose. 

“I thought he’d leave me alone! Ple-please don't leave, p-please! “ The little girl has become a sobbing wreck and buried her face into Lucy’s cleavage again. 

Lucy’s heart softened as she raked her fingers through the girl’s short hair and held her with the other, her legs bent uncomfortably under her as she pulled the girl almost all the way into her lap. 

“Hey there buddy, don't cry! You're not alone anymore, you've got me and Brim now. Are you hungry, we could go pick berries! “She tried, her social skill visibly lacking. The little girl still peaked up with watery eyes, and sniffed once before answering. 

“Blueberries? “

“Any kind you want sweety. “


	3. Chapter 3

A young blonde stepped through the guild doors, peeking around the stubborn doors before smiling. She took a step in, heavy curves and a thin waist covered by a long dragging coat greeted those looking. A metallic mask with two small holes on either side shone with a dark light, soft honey brown eyes and hair stripped with a blue glaze welcomed the guild. 

She helped herself to a stool in front of Mira who took in the blondes visage hungrily, before smiling. 

“Hello. “ She greeted, she sat the glass she had been cleaning down. 

“Hello, I'd like to join your guild. “She grunted, her eyes glazed over slightly. Her hands balled into fisting the table, “navy, on my collarbone”

Mirajane smiled and pulled the stamper out and placed it against the fair maiden’s designated area. She picked up the glass that she had sat down and gave her a small pamphlet filled with different drinks. 

“Would you like something to drink, miss? “ She asked, the chocolate eyed woman nodded almost feverishly. 

“The strongest stuff you have, I'm Lucy though, Lucy Marvell. “ She said accepting the drink gratefully from the shell-shocked whitette. Mira looked on curiously as the girl guzzled down a mug of something that would put many of the resident members to shame. 

However that's not what bugged her, although it could be a coincidence the last name Marvell was the same as one of her older members. She leaned onto the counter, she stared into Lucy’s gracious eyes. 

“Would you happen to be related to a Wendy Marvell, by any chance? “ She inquired. 

The mug clattered to the ground startling Mira, Lucy’s eyes blew wide in desperation. 

“Yes, is she here where is she? “ Before she could answer the girl had already bolted out of her chair and forwards said bluette. Mira watched in shock as she closed her mouth, unable to answer. 

Strong arms wrapped around the little girl who seemed startled. However before long tears had welled up in her eyes and she buried her face into the strange woman's stomach. 

Natsu and Gray looked confused as the scene played out. However he realized something quite soon afterwards, the smell coming off of the girl was familiar. It smelt like Wendy. 

Lucy pulled the girl from her and bent down to reach her height. 

She pulled the hair from the girl’s face and smiled as she kissed her forehead over and over again. She wiped the tears from her face and just sat there staring into her eyes for the longest while. 

“Lucy, it's really you. I thought you weren't real. “ She held onto the blondes hands that rested on her face. She pushed her face into Lucy’s hand. 

“I thought you weren't real either, I knew you had to be alive and oh look at you! You've gotten so beautiful, your eyes they look so much more happy. “ She wiped her tears again that fell down like big fat rain droplets. 

Their little reunion was enlarged by Carla’s tiny paw grabbing onto Lucy’s jacket. She two looked up with big sad eyes. Carla was in between them before she could blink. 

Cradled in Lucy’s arms as Wendy hugged onto both of them felt like home. However the guild looked on with confusion. A few of the more perceptive members understood the importance of this moment. 

“So who are you? “ Natsu asked, and of course the moment broke like fallen glass. 

Lucy wiped her nose against her shirt that had benn soaked in tears and ruffled by the hugging. She glanced at the pink haired boy and offered him a smile, she was met with one brighter than her own. 

“My names Lucy, I'm Wendy’s sister. “ Natsu’s eyes shone as Gajeel listened in quietly. 

“Do you know where the dragons are? Does this mean you are a sky dragon slayer too? “ He fired off his few questions. 

“No”, Lucy breathed her head still buried within her adoptive sisters hair. She breathed shakily, after so long living with fake people she believed even those before had never truly existed. 

“It's really good to see you again. “


End file.
